The tale of Jiraiya the gallant my version
by myt
Summary: Jiraiya is a ninja never able to do a single jutsu properly what happens when a wise sage comes to his life and shows him the true shinobi way?/?


Jiraiya is a ninja in training never able to master a single ninja technique. What happens when a wise sage comes around and shows him the true ninja way?

"The tale of Jiraiya the gallant"

Twelve year old jiraiya walked down the crowded halls of the Ninja Academy, looking down as he walked, he could hear many insults and laughter as he passed each person one by one. Completely ignoring everything.

" Hey look isn't that the kid who can't do a single ninja technique?" chuckled a black haired boy younger than himself.

" He'll never be a ninja , shame on you!" voiced a boy older than him. He recognized who it was.

Jiraiya didn't flinch nor did he do anything about the never ending insults for he had experienced it all of his life. He wanted to be skilled, strong and to be respected. But the only thing he was was a unskilled, white haired, unrespected weakling. What made things worse for him was that the thirteen year old had no family nor friends to support him. How can he overcome this conflict? we will see...

"Class dismissed" shouted a teacher waving his hand strangely as he did so.

Relief filled Jiraiya's emotions as he heard the delightful news. He stood up and pack up his belongings as speedy as he could .He ran through yet again crowded halls and outside the the academy and through the swarming streets and slowed his pace until he almost reached his deserted house. Looking down at the ground and thinking back at his life he really was a shame. He slowly looked up reaching for home but there stood in front of him a full skilled ninja. He recognized who this ninja was. He was in his bingo book. The ninja was the merciless Zabuza. Known to kill people without a single hesitation. Fear filled his emotions. For he knew that he was going to die. 'I have to runaway or h-hi-his gonna kill me!' he thought to himself. His body didn't move. He was completely immobilized by the enemy. Pointing out his fine blade for another blood thirsting kill the enemy strikes Jiraiya. He shields himself with his arms but it's not enough his body to numb. He closes his eyes ready for his end.

" Am I dead he asked himself?" he ask himself slowly opening his eyes.

" No you're not" responded an low voice.

Jiraiya stared at the stranger who has saved him. He had snow hair like Jiraiya did for he was old and wore what all skilled ninjas wore: flak jacket, pants and leaf symbol headband. He looked down down and saw Zabuza dead .

"th-thankyou f-for saving me" He choked out .

"Your Welcome " replied the old man confidently.

He was overwhelmed by admiration.

"I want to be like you" he blurted out of his mouth so suddenly.

" Boy someday we will meet again. And when we do I will train you to be strong" He responded.

And just like that he vanished in front of the mesmerized Jiraiya.

~1 1/2 year later~

Jiraiya had trained hard with all of his ninja techniques since that day . Waiting for the day when he will find the old man that will make him strong. ... And then one day while walking out the streets he saw an old man with snow hair the same one about one year ago. Excitement filled his emotions. He walked to the man. Reached for the shoulder. The man turned back. It wasn't him.

"Sorry I mistaken you as the wrong person" he said to the man .

The man gave him a look of annoyance and walked away. He was disappointed. He waited all this time and he hasn't even met him yet again. He lost hope. Looking down at the ground. He thought to himself maybe I'll never see him again. Maybe what he said was all lies? He felt anger. He slowly looked up determined to become strong be himself. But there he was the old man stood in front of him.

"you look troubled" he said to him

"w-were you lying to me?" he asked him afraid.

"A sage never lies" he smiled.

Please review and tell me what you think if you do ill add more!

please review and i hope u enjoyes reading


End file.
